Una Lucy de sólo un Natsu
by Creevily
Summary: Lucy es la chica más guapa y deseada de la universidad, la describen como una diva inalcanzable, ya que rechaza a todos sus pretendientes. Quien la vea dirá que tiene complejo de princesita mimada, pero sólo una persona sabe sobre la verdadera Lucy Heartfilia, y esa persona es Natsu. Las personas tenemos muchas facetas, pero sólo demostramos al verdadero yo a quien lo merece NaLu
1. Prólogo

—¡ **Hola! Traigo el prólogo de ésta historia, que espero sea de agrado al menos para alguien, espero también tener tiempo para escribir los capítulos seguidos y no dejarla abandonada mucho tiempo. Curioso, éste fic iba a ser BL, pero el personaje sólo le quedaba a una mujer, y que mejor que representarlo con la nuestra princesa estelar**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes reservados a su creador Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para ésta historia.**

 **Sin nada más que aclarar espero disfruten el comienzo de éste Fic.**

 ***Historia completamente mía, prohibida su adaptación sin antes consultar.**  
 ***OCC en los personajes.**  
 ***Esta historia en general es +15, pero contendrá capítulos +18, los cuales serán macados con sus respectivas advertencias.**

* * *

— No Estefan, realmente no te lo recomiendo.— Decía en susurros uno de los tantos jóvenes del pasillo a su amigo, quién miraba con interés a una chica extravagante que se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, conversando junto con otras dos.— Sólo pasarás vergüenza, ella no tratará de ser amable contigo.

El otro chico negó la cabeza con una sonrisa.— Lo he decidido, la invitaré a salir.—Dijo con confianza.— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué clase de chica se resiste a una cena lujosa y romántica? « _El tipo que es como Lucy_ _Heartfilia»_ Se nota que sus gustos son a otra escala, todos ustedes han fracasado por no ofrecerle lo que esa princesa necesita, observa.

Con seguridad en sí mismo y una sonrisa de suficiencia se acercó a la rubia despampanante de la entrada, mientras caminaba muchos susurraban cosas como _"Oh, va otro", "Un soldado caído más", "¿En verdad lo hará?"._ Entre tantos murmullos había un grupo de chicos que reían y bromeando entre ellos, hasta que uno de ellos notó el silencio y uno que otro susurro entre los estudiantes. — ¿Por qué todos se callaron?

Uno de sus amigos, el de cabello negro azulado dirijo su mirada al centro de atención de los estudiantes, donde Estefan trataba de entablar una conversación con Lucy, quien tenía un rostro desinteresado y algo fastidiado.— Oh, sólo otro pobre diablo tratando de invitar a salir la princesita.— Comentó con una sonrisa socarrona mirando de nuevo en dirección a su mejor amigo.— Será mejor que no caigas en los encantados de ella, es un caso perdido, Natsu.

Natsu levantó las cejas y abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, cosa que sólo duró por microsegundos, ladeo la cabeza para mirar confundido a sus amigos.— ¿Quién es ella? _«Quién es ella aquí»_

El moreno de cabello largo y despeinado le rodeo los hombros con su brazo suspirando pesadamente.— Esa que ves ahí es Lucy Heartfilia mi amigo, ya que eres nuevo será mejor mantenerte informado de las garras de la tentación, _gee-he._ — Tomando una leve pausa, continúo.— La princesa es algo así como el trofeo que todos quieren, pero que nadie puede tener, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es una verdadera preciosura, no es mi tipo pero no soy ciego, me gustan más lindas, tiernas, pequeña-

Gray le dio un golpe en el brazo.— ¡Al grano imbécil! A lo que va, es que a Lucy siempre le han llegado miles y miles de propuestas, ¡Pero ella jamás ha salido con alguien en estos tres años que llevamos en la jodida Universidad! Es una diva total, siempre argumenta que ninguno le llama lo suficiente la atención.— Comentaba mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre su hombro.— Los chicos han hecho incluso apuestas de quién logra hacer que acepte salir con alguien, también lo hacen para levantar su ego, ya que es una chica inalcanzable. Si quieres mi opinión, para mí que es lesbiana. —Finalizó cruzando los brazos con una pose orgullosa por su increíble descripción.

Natsu soltó una pequeña risotada negando con la cabeza, por su mente sólo podían pasar miles de escenas del pasado, su pequeña rubia no había cambiado en nada. Gray señaló hacía el frente.— ¿Ves? Lucy le rechazó, jum, que milagro.— Estefan se retiraba de la multitud con una expresión avergonzada y molesta.

Natsu observó como la rubia se despedía con una encantadora sonrisa de las otras dos chicas que estaban con ella, dándose media vuelta para dirigirse al interior del edificio. Vestía unos pantalones negros que se pegaban como una segunda piel a sus carnosos muslos resaltando sus curvas, su blusa suelta manga larga de color blanco le daba un toque delicado a su extravagante cuerpo, aunque no disimulaba del todo sus prominentes pechos y marcadas clavículas, ella caminaba resonando sus tacones rojos por todo el pasillo como si fuera la pasarela de un _Fashion week_ New York, con la mirada en alto, perfecta postura y elegancia al caminar, su mirada se topó fugazmente con una sonrisa juguetona y conocida entre los estudiantes, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo levantó su mirada encontrándose con dos ojos brillantes en su color olivo, mirándole con curiosidad y diversión.

— Natsu...—Susurró parándose en seco, haciendo agitar su coleta rubia, provocando las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, y de los propios amigos de Natsu.

— ¡Hey, Luce! —Respondió alto y claro el pelirosa acercándose a la chica parada en medio del pasillo con una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro, ella de igual forma se acercó.— Años sin verte, ¡Y lo primero con lo que me encuentro es que no has cambiado nada! Sigues siendo una pequeña perra, ¿eh?—Con toda la confianza del mundo pasó su brazo por los pequeños hombros de la rubia.

Lucy soltó una risotada encogiéndose un poco.— ¡Moo, Natsu! Tu brazo es pesado, ¡Aparta!—Entre risas Lucy golpeó el abdomen del Dragneel haciendo que él igual riera.— ¡Veo que sigues siendo el mismo bruto!

A la mirada de toda la escuela, Lucy y Natsu reían entre ellos, ganándose las boquiabiertas expresiones de todo el mundo. A pesar de que ellos se mostraban sonrientes, había una herida grande en ambos corazones que ardía con fuerza por el reencuentro, miles de emociones perfectamente disimuladas, sin embargo, ambos sólo contenían el sentimiento de querer reír hasta llorar, apuñalarse hasta morir, y juntar sus cuerpos hasta ser uno mismo.

* * *

 **Bien, eso viene siendo el prólogo, una pequeñísima introducción. Usualmente los capítulos serán entre 1500 y 2000 palabras.**

 **Natsu y Lucy tienen un pasado algo complicado, sabemos que cuando las relaciones son jóvenes son muy propensas a los problemas, pero también sabemos que el tiempo arregla todo y pone las cosas siempre en su lugar.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les resulta interesante? Poco a poco las cosas se van a ir poniendo en su lugar, quiero aclarar que no sólo se tratará de romance y atracción, habrán unos tantos otros problemas involucrados con nuestros personajes principales.**

 **¿Review? Anden, anden ;-;**


	2. Capítulo 1

**—¡Hola! Regresé después de más de 2 semanas. Estuve ocupada con mi fin de semestre y sobre todo creando la estructura de esta historia, no pudo escribir sin antes no tener ideas principales y mis propias reglas que rompo a veces, como adelantarme a los hechos, precipitar a mis personajes o no respetar el tiempo gramatical. Mil gracias a las personas que me comentaron en el prólogo, es bueno saber que se les está haciendo interesante, ¡espero no decepcionarlos! Empecemos.**

 ***Historia completamente mía, prohibida su adaptación sin antes consultar.  
** ***OCC en los personajes.**  
 ***Esta historia en general es +15, pero contendrá capítulos +18, los cuales serán macados con sus respectivas advertencias.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV.**

Lunes por la mañana y no puedo estar más alterada por no encontrar mis malditos libros de estadística, ¡Estoy muy segura de que los dejé en el escritorio de mi mamá! Esa mujer mueve todo de un lado para otro, quería llegar más temprano hoy, ya tengo cosas que ordenar antes de la junta directiva para el evento de Navidad, ¡Maldita sea! Okey, Lucy, cuenta hasta 3, tranquila, respira y sólo ve a preguntarle a tu querida madre antes de que se vaya, sino es que ya se fue. Bajé al primer piso haciendo un ruido tosco con mis tacones al pisar la madera de las escaleras, tuve que sostenerme del barandal para no terminar rodando en el piso, ¡Oh, ahí está! Dejé mi bolso en el mueble y me dirigí a mi madre.

— Mamá, ¿Moviste mis libros de estadística de tu oficina, no es así? Los necesito, dime dónde están.—Abrazando a mi mamá del brazo que no sostenía su taza de café le hice una mirada suplicante.—¡Llegaré tarde, moo!

Mi mami soltó una risita mirándome divertida.— Los metí a su bolso, Lucy.—Ay dios.— Revisa tu bolso antes de no encontrar algo, eres una despistada.—Me reprendió dándome un golpecito en la frente.

Yo fruncí el ceño para después ir por mi bolso y abrirlo, efectivamente, mis libros de cálculo estaban allí.—¡Avísame! Ahora ya no tendré tiempo de hacer lo que quería, mamá.—Le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida, les taxi no tardaría en llegar.—Adiós, te veo en la noche.

— Ten un buen día cariño.—Oh mi dulce madre, es una mujer encantadora, como amaría que dejase de hacer cosas sin avisarme, perdí 20 minutos valiosos que ya tenía previstos qué hacer con ellos, mi organización se fue por el caño, así es.

Fuera de casa, el taxi no tardó más que unos minutos en llegar, en el trayecto estuve mensajeando con algunas de las encargadas de grupos, necesitaba que todas las inscripciones de los ayudantes para el evento de Navidad estuvieran en la sala de juntas de inmediato, tengo que organizar los puestos aún, tengo ya el tiempo en cima y todo por la irresponsabilidad de otras personas, me molesta mucho cuando la gente no se toma en serio un encargo, atrasa a todos los demás, inaceptable, estoy pensando en hacer una limpieza en el personal de la directiva estudiantil, necesito gente nueva. Cuando llegué a la escuela pagué al señor y me dirigí al edificio principal con prisa, obviamente luciendo fabulosa.

Aunque esté caminando rápido, siempre cuido mi postura, mentón alto Lucy, estira las piernas, no encorves la espalda, te hará ver inferior y los demás te verán igual a ellos. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, estudiante de psicología, presidenta del directivo estudiantil y sobre toda una persona que no puede darle la libertad a alguien de que la vea como un ser sin presencia, llegué, mírenme, hablen sobre mí y lo bien que se estos tacones estilizan mis piernas, ¿Me veo bien no es así? Sé cómo ven mis pechos rebotar a pesar de mi blusa holgada, sé como desean tocar mi trasero, sé cómo desearían tener mis piernas, sé lo mucho que desean tenerme y ser yo, es una lástima que a las personas mediocres como ustedes eso no les ocurra. Con un rostro neutral pasé entre los alumnos sin mirar a nadie, más que al frente, siempre al frente, no cruces miradas.

Cuando crucé por las puertas principales del edificio Erza y Levy estaban hablando a unos metros de mí con unos papeles en los brazos, ¡Oh, será que ellas! — Levy, Erza, buenos días.—Las saludé con una sonrisa encantadora a pesar de mi mal humor, dios, ¿Cómo estar enojada siendo que encuentro a mis personas favoritas nada más llegando? Estas dos son de las pocas personas que en serio me agradan, lindas y responsables, son un encanto.

Levy me miró con una sonrisa.— ¡Lucy! Te estábamos esperando, las chicas de las capacitaciones de robótica e ingeniería ya nos entregaron las listas del voluntariado, hay más chicos de lo esperado éste año.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, no quería ir a buscar a esas mocosas. ¿Más voluntarios este año? Sólo espero que sean personas competentes y no como los calenturientos de tercer semestre que sólo llegaron a hacer un desastre con las chicas del departamento de artes en el evento de verano. Erza me entregó las carpetas, así que saqué mi organizador del bolso y comencé a meter los papeles, como se engordó ya no podía meterlo en mi bolso de nuevo, así que simplemente lo seguí cargando.— Muchas gracias chicas, esas niñas me dan dolor de cabeza, no querría tener que buscarlas, a pesar de que les estuve mensajeando nunca llegaron a un acuerdo de en dónde me darían los papeles.

Erza se rio dándome una palmada en el hombro.— No te preocupes Lucy, sabemos que estás ocupada con la organización, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, este año es más pesado, ya que el nuevo sub director es muy estricto y perfeccionista.

Hice una mueca de disgusto al recordar al Sub director Dreyar, fue mi maestro en segundo semestre en metodología y siempre ha sido un dolor de culo, cuando subió a este puesto sólo pude imaginar lo peor, y efectivamente, es lo peor.— Por su culpa he tenido que revisar los presupuestos como 5 veces, tantos números me provocaron jaqueca.

Levy rio mirándome enternecida.—Te esfuerzas mucho Lucy. Tenemos 15 minutos antes de ir a la junta, así que cuéntanos tu fin de semana, ¿si?

Ay, la amo.

Estuvimos charlando un ratito hasta que un chico se acercó a nosotras, en seguida borré mi sonrisa al ver su rostro lleno de arrogancia, oh, ¡Es muy temprano para esto! Lo único que hice fue relajar mi rostro, desinteresada lo miré esperando a que hablara, que termine rápido, estoy pasando tiempo con Levy y Erza, aish.

Sonrío con coquetería.— Buen día Lucy, ¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?— Alcé una ceja consternada, _¿Really man?_ Conteniéndome de voltear los ojos asentí.— Me parece estupendo, verás, iré al grano, quiero que vayas conmigo a cenar esta noche.

Sonreí y pude ver brillitos en sus ojos feos, pobre diablo.— Bien por ti que quieras cenar conmigo, ¿algo más? — Su rostro de confusión me mata, ahh, por qué son tan tontos. Levy miraba preocupada al muchacho y Erza tenía una leve sonrisa divertida.

— Yo... ¿Irías conmigo a cenar ésta noche?—Buena corrección de palabras, te habías equivocado al inicio, amigo. Tomé firmemente mi bolso para después inclinar la cabeza.

—Verás, que tú tengas tiempo que perder en una noche de Lunes, no es asunto mío, las personas con responsabilidades estamos muy ocupadas cumpliendo con ellas, puedes quedarte con el gusto de querer cenar conmigo, porque no tengo tiempo, y no me emociona mucho un chico que viene con claras intenciones de después de esa cenita llevarme a la cama, asegúrate de mirar a la cara a la próxima chica que invites, ver mis pechos es una señal muy clara de tu calentura.

Su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo y a descomponerse conforme yo iba hablando, no dijo ni una palabra más, sólo desvío su mirada y se retiró perdiéndose entre los estudiantes que ya se habían formado en bolita a ver el gran espectáculo, no soy un animal en exhibición, malditos simios. Suspirando miré a las chicas.— Iré adelantándome a la sala de juntas, quiero checar si los formularios están correctos, nos vemos en breve chicas.—Dándoles una última sonrisa me abrí paso entre las personas, tengo como 7 minutos para revisar rápidamente los formularios, espero no tener que corre-

No puede ser.

— Natsu...

Sentí mi estómago oprimirse duramente, por un momento sentí mi corazón dejar de latir y a mi mente ser desconectada, el hormigueo y la tensión centrados en mi abdomen se intensificaron cuando sonrió, recordaba su ridículo cabello rosa, sus picudos ojos verdes, y aquella sonrisa que me hacía reír a carcajadas cuando él me contagiaba su buen humor. Lo miré y lo miré, lo que parecieron ser segundos se volvieron a mi sentir horas, en poco tiempo estudié cada detalle de su rostro para convencerme de que no alucinaba, él estaba ahí, mi Natsu estaba ahí, sonriendo como un idiota y pareciendo irreconocible, pero yo jamás me equivocaría, es él, es él. Con el pecho doliendo y las piernas sintiéndolas más débiles que nunca disimulé con una enorme sonrisa que me salió de lo más natural, estoy feliz de eso no hay duda, pero igual estaba abrumada, nerviosa, asustada, queriendo llorar en sus brazos como una niña pequeña y gritarle lo mucho que lo he extrañado.

— ¡Hey, Luce!—No me llames así, nadie me llama así, ¿Por qué tienes que seguir diciéndome así? No lo hagas, siempre amé que lo hicieras.— Años sin verte, ¡Y lo primero con lo que me encuentro es que no has cambiado nada! Sigues siendo una pequeña perra, ¿eh? — No me había dado cuenta que sin pensarlo me acerqué a él cuando lo vi dar el primer paso, mi cuerpo lo recordaba y me exigía estar cerca de él, malo, muy malo.

Solté unas ruidosas carcajadas que estoy segura nadie de aquí me había escuchado soltar.— ¡Moo, Natsu! Tu brazo es pesado, ¡Aparta! —Sentir su brazo al rededor de mis hombros de estaba asfixiando, el pecho me dolía más que nunca. Bromeando le golpeé el estómago, pero siendo que me dolió más a mí, ¿Qué demonios trae ahí?— ¡Veo que sigues siendo el mismo bruto!

Natsu rio conmigo por unos momentos más, cuando terminamos de reír nos quedamos viendo con una sonrisa plasmadas en nuestros rostros, simplemente viéndonos. Recuerdo a Natsu con la cara redonda, nunca fue gordo, pero sí tenía unos prominentes cachetes que le hacían ver adorable, su cabello era más corto y tenía ojos amables, el Natsu de ahora era una versión adulta, sus ojos usualmente lindos y juguetones los percibí dudosos, sus cejas temblaban queriendo doblarse, su marcada mandíbula estaba tensa y su sonrisa grande del inicio había sido remplazada por sólo una mueca mal elaborada, él estaba igual que yo, sin saber cómo actuar y sentirse, al menos no estaba sola en esto.

— Los años te han sentado bien, ya no eres tan feo.— Me burlé para aligerar nuestro ambiente, su sonrisa se expandió y sus ojos se achinaron.

— Tú estás preciosa.— Mi respiración se cortó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quedé sin palabras, sin ninguna frase ingeniosa con la cual responder sarcásticamente a los comentarios halagadores. Su voz me acarició el corazón como nunca esperé volver a sentir, él sonaba sincero y yo le creía. Natsu no era de hacerme muchos cumplidos, de hecho, era el primero en recordarme que estaba gorda y pesaba mucho, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Le sonreí un poco avergonzada, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.—Gracias, Natsu...

El me sonrió enternecido.

— Amm...—Vamos Lucy, di algo.— Yo debo irme, tengo que llevar estos papeles a la dirección porque tengo una junta importante y...— Natsu tomó mi organizador todo lleno y sentí un alivio en los brazos, ¿Cuántos papeles tengo ya ahí para que pese tanto?— ¿Natsu?

— Te ayudo, tus brazos de espagueti están temblando, guíame, y así aprovechamos para hablar un poco, tengo la sensación de que después estarás muy ocupada.— Eso fue muy dulce, él antes ignoraba el que yo llevara cosas pesadas, a menos que yo se lo pidiera él no era muy detallista en ese aspecto, no paro de comparar a este Natsu con el Natsu de hace 5 años, sólo llevamos unos minutos hablando y noto cosas que me dejan un tanto pasmada. Más maduro, caballeroso, algo que jamás pensé opinar de Natsu, era un mocoso problemático, desinteresado, inmaduro y sólo le interesaba jugar y hacer bromas, nada que ver con el hombre a mis ojos.

Eché un vistazo a las personas, todos estaban expectantes a mi interacción con Natsu, claro, nunca me habían visto ser tan amistosa con algún tipo, pero Natsu no era sólo un tipo, pero eso no lo sabía nadie.— Vamos entonces, ¡Cuéntame que es lo que haces aquí!

* * *

 **Importante leer las notas finales, a veces estaré explicando varias cosas de la historia, digo a veces porque como es el inicio explico varios de mis objetivos, pero más adelante dudo hacerlo.**

 **Primer capítulo, uuyy, espero haber caracterizado a Lucy bien, quiero que entiendan que su manera de pensar, el hecho de que ella quiera siempre mostrar una imagen perfecta y sin debilidades es por algo importante, el que sea tan egocéntrica también tiene su razón, no piensen que es una completa perra, es una diva, más no una maldita sin corazón.**

 **Quiero marcar mucho la evolución de Natsu también. Uno de los puntos importantes que quiero tocar en esta historia es cómo funciona la mente de un niño y la de un adulto en el ámbito amoroso, y también de como influyen varios aspectos de la psicología cuando un adolescente se está formando, varias de nuestras reacciones están ligadas a una causa, _el por qué_ de lo que hacemos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, aunque lo sentí un poco aburrido las cosas van paso a paso.**

 **Hasta la próxima c:**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡SALÍ DE VACACIONES Y APROBÉ TODAS MIS MATERIAS! Los dejé por meses por la escuela, las tareas, proyectos y exámenes finales estuvieron a todo dar, sobretodo porque dos de esos exámenes dependían de si pasaba o no la materia, tuve que asistir a clases de apoyo y estudiar por mi cuenta, matemáticas y química sí que son un dolor de cabeza. Pero ahora regreso hasta Febrero por lo que ya tengo mucho tiempo libre, supongo que estaré actualizando a la semana.**

 ***Historia completamente mía, prohibida su adaptación sin antes consultar.  
*OCC en los personajes.**  
 ***Esta historia en general es +15, pero contendrá capítulos +18, los cuales serán macados con sus respectivas advertencias.**

 **Actualización 19/12/18**

* * *

 **Lucy.**

De esas veces en que las cosas que menos quieres que pasen terminan pasando, como cuando rompes algo y no quieres que tu mamá se entere, así que lo escondes en algún lugar, pero ese lugar casualmente tu mamá lo revisa aunque jamás lo haga usualmente, o como cuando esperas hacer un trabajo sola pero te terminan emparejando con un bruto para "ayudarle". Bueno, pues ahora lo que yo no quería era estar cerca de la persona que tengo caminando al lado, mi pecho era oprimido por una presión interna, mi estómago estaba tenso y con unas cosas moviéndose dentro de él causándome sensaciones desagradables, me hormigueaban los brazos y no podía siquiera mirar en dirección a Natsu. Nuestro "reencuentro" sucedió tan rápido que mi mente no tuvo tiempo de pensar claramente en lo que sucedía, no asimilaba aún que tenía cerca de nuevo a la persona que provoca estragos en mi control perfecto, la que hacía que no pensara minuciosamente en lo que dijese o fuera a hacer, y ese es el mayor problema ahora, ¡Yo en serio necesito pensar en cómo comportarme! Aunque Natsu siempre fue muy idiota para saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien, no puedo confiarme, no cuando no lo he visto en 5 años y no sé exactamente como haya evolucionado esa mente suya, tal vez-

— ¡Hey Luce, te estoy hablando! — Me llamó alargando el "Luce", maldición no me digas así Natsu.— ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¡Estoy aquí, dame atención!

Se colocó delante mío frunciendo el ceño mientras soltaba un bufido, yo negué agitando mi coleta haciendo que se posara en mi hombro derecho, por lo que comencé a acariciarla, Natsu lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver a poner su mirada en mis ojos, esa mirada penetrante y directa, la fuerza que me transmitía me hacía sentir intimidada, por lo que parpadee rápidamente para concentrarme de nuevo, vamos Lucy despierta.— Lo siento, solo pensaba en qué demonios haces aquí, ¡No pudiste siquiera avisarme o algo! Llegaste de la nada, es como una tremenda bofetada en el rostro... Y, y no me llames Luce, es extraño idiota.— Fui apagando el tono de voz conforme las palabras salían de mi boca, sintiéndome cada vez más pequeña por el peso de las mismas. El rostro de Natsu se volvió completamente serio, podría decir que incluso molesto, aunque su rostro se encontrara sin ninguna mueca, simplemente me lo transmitía, cuando dio un paso más cerca de mí me temí lo peor, se quedó mirando muy cerca de mi rostro.

—... ¡Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce!

— ¡Oh, sí que eres un idiota!— Le dije exasperada por su acción infantil, ¡repetir ese apodo solo para fastidiar! Tremendo imbécil... Imbécil la sonrisa que se me formó en el rostro, por dios Lucy.

Después de unas cuantas carcajadas de ambos, el silencio volvió a apoderarse entre nosotros, mi mirada se mantenía fija en mis dedos, que jugaban con las puntas de mi cabello, mientras que sentía la penetrante mirada de Natsu, pronto lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus dedos tomando mi mentón para levantar mi rostro, provocando que nuestras miradas se encontraran de nuevos, sus ojos, no hubiera querido ver como sus bellos ojos mostraban dolor, angustia, y sobretodo brillaban con un gran anhelo, lo sé, porque así es justo como sé que yo igual le estoy viendo, dejé de sentir su gentil tacto en mi barbilla cuando retiró su mano como si le quemara, regresando a cargar mi archivador, aún manteniendo el contacto visual. ¿Qué decir?, ¿cómo actuar?, ¿cómo sobrellevar lo que ambos sabemos y ninguno quiere dar el paso a decirlo?

 _Te extrañé tanto._

— No es cómo si supiera cómo avisarte, es obvio que cambiaste de número... Y bueno, Lucy, no hubiera sido fácil aunque tuviera cómo contactar contigo.— Dijo con voz lúgubre, tensa, mientras sobaba su cuello.— Te fuiste cortando todo, ninguno de nosotros supo de ti hasta un año después cuando Jenny te encontró en _Instagram_ por casualidad.—Soltó un gran suspiro antes de continuar, mientras yo trataba de no temblar.— ¿Sabes? No podía llegar y mandarte un simple mensaje después de que terminaste las cosas, dejando en claro lo que necesitabas, y yo respeté eso.

— Lo hice para no complicar más las cosas.—Solté en lo que pareció un suspiro, lo dije tan rápido porque temía dejar salir más cosas de las cuales no tenía caso mencionar.

— Decidiste por ambos, y fui un tremendo imbécil por dejarte hacerlo.— Contuve la respiración ante eso, una increíble culpabilidad me invadió, junto con unas ganas de defenderme y explicar todo, pero no tenía caso, sé que si abro la boca sólo reclamaré el hecho de que efectivamente él me dejó hacerlo, yo necesitaba un alto, pero él no estaba capacitado para dármelo, me aproveché de eso en su momento y me arrepiento de no haber pensado en él y las otras posibilidades que podíamos tener. Después de un silencio entre ambos decidió continuar él.— Estoy aquí porque en mi universidad nos avisaron que por cuestiones de presupuesto no podían seguir pagando varias ramas, entre ellas la mía, así que todo un semestre estuve buscando universidades que impartieran ingeniería automotriz, la más cercana estaba en esta ciudad, por lo que... Aquí estoy. Aparte unos amigos vinieron a aquí después de graduarnos de la preparatoria.

Supongo que eso tenía sentido, Natsu me había dicho que no quería dejar su ciudad, por lo que seguiría estudiando en ella aunque hubieran mejores escuelas afuera. Los Dragneel comparten un amor por los autos increíble, siempre que íbamos a casa de Natsu quedábamos maravillados con toda la colección de autos de Igneel, su padre, dueño de su propia compañía de autos, él podría pagarle sin problemas una universidad mejor equipada, pero imagino la terquedad de Natsu en querer estudiar en la vieja universidad a la que su padre asistió. Yo estaba acostumbrada a los autos clásicos y conservadores de mi padre, así que ver todos esos autos salvajes y llamativos era un deleite.

— Me da gusto que hayas seguido con la carrera que siempre quisiste.—Comenté comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sala de juntas, no estaba huyendo, simplemente necesitaba hacer mi trabajo con urgencia, sí, eso.

— ¿Tú al final que estás estudiando? Encontrarte en el edificio principal no ayuda en saber tu carrera, si te hubiese encontrado en el edificio de una facultad en específico sería más fácil.— Puchereo siguiéndome con mi archivador, sonreí levemente cuando hizo mención de mi carrera, cuando hablábamos de nuestro futuro siempre le comenté que me veía ayudando a las personas, pero no sabía en que ramo hacerlo, fue hasta después de _aquello_ que me decidí por psicología.

— Estoy estudiando Psicología específicamente en el área clínica.— Contesté orgullosa mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolso para abrir la sala, ambos entramos. Dejé mi bolso en la parte superior de la mesa en forma de rectángulo, que es dónde me siento a la hora de dirigir las juntas para despues pedirle el archivador a Natsu, quién me lo entregó mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

— ¿Ah? Te volviste una _locóloga_ Lucy.— Dijo son sorna mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas burlonas, ¡Como si eso fuera a molestarme! El chiste de que los psicólogos estamos locos me lo han dicho desde que decidí la carrera, soy inmune a esa babosada. Decidí ignorar su mal chiste mientras sacaba las listas de voluntarios y comenzaba a revisar que estuvieran todos los datos para una buena organización.— Oh, ¿Me estás ignorando?

Oh no, cómo crees Natsu, solo decidi no prestar atención a lo que dices, las conversaciones tontas son para gente tonta, y cómo yo no soy tonta no te voy a responder. ¡Oh qué bien! Están inscritos varias personas que fueron útiles el año pasado.

— ¡Rubia estupida te estoy hablando! — Que divertido es esto.— Hey...

 _Oh, interesante._

Su mirada dura y salvaje habia vuelto, no noté en qué momento se habia acercado tanto, fue sigiloso y veloz, cual vibora deslizandose antes de atacar a su presa, ¿El problema? Yo no soy ninguna presa, Natsu. Alcé una ceja mirándole interrogante y a la vez curiosa, acerqué mas nuestros rostros intensificando mi mirada, con la mejilla apoyada en el dorso de mi mano, entre abri los labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero solo fue un gesto silencioso que provocó un pequeño desliz en la mirada de Natsu, sonreí ladina.

— ¿No tienes clase? — Pregunté calmada, queriendo que mi voz acariciase sus oídos.

— Sé lo que estas haciendo, eres una atrevida, Lucy.— Mientras se hacia para atras recargando su espalda en la silla sonreí traviesa, me había atrapado. Seguí acomodando los archivos en la carpeta que correspondián antes de contestar.

— ¿Y está funcionando lo que sea que _según tú_ esté haciendo?— Solté burlona cerrando el archivador aún sin mirarle.

— Jodidamente sí.

Puede que Natsu sea de las pocas personas que me doblegan, puede que el pasado haga que me pesen los hombros y sienta una terrible opresión, puede que las memorias de nosotros dos juntos me hagan temblar, pero soy Lucy Heartfilia, nada me hará dejarme mostrar indefensa de nuevo, no soy un pequeño corderito al que se pueden comer, y eso debo dejárselo en claro al lobo.

.

.

.

 **Natsu**

Lucy no podría volverme más loco, primero aparece en el pasillo como toda una celebridad, imponiendo con sus pasos seguros y balanceo de caderas sensual, lo primero que me dicen de ella es que trae a los hombres de aqui a sus pies, cosa que no me sorprende, siendo que Lucy siempre ha sido atractiva, tampoco se me hizo un gran descubrimiento que las personas le vean como una perra, ¡Lucy sí que es una! Incluso cuando teníamos trece años dejaba en ridículo a otras niñas por lo directa que era, a ella nunca le importó ser suave con quiénes le desagradaba.

Verla de nuevo renovó todo aquello que ya estaba dormido, Lucy estaba más hermosa que nunca, se había dejado el cabello larguísimo, sus facciones se habían vuelto más finas dándole ese aspecto suave y natural, naturalmente hermosa. No quiero pensar mucho en esas curvas matadoras, no, no.

Después del momento intenso en la sala con Lucy, la campana sonó y ella se fue apresurada a sus clases, murmurando cosas que no logré entender de algo de exterminar a unas pequeñas cucarachas inútiles. Mi primera clase empieza hasta las ocho diez, electrotécnica automotriz segun el horario que vine a recoger al edificio principal, aparte de venir por eso, había quedado de ver a Gajeel y a Gray temprano, los tres estudiamos en diferentes edicifios así que lo más rápido y fácil era vernos aquí.

Son las siete y cinco así que aún puedo probar esa deliciosa comida que tanto me presumió el bastardo de Gajeel que hay en la cafetería, antes de irme a encerrar a 3 horas seguidas de clase, ¡Mi estómago no aguantará tanto!

Mientras me dirigía al elevador que me llevaría al segundo piso donde se encuentra la cafetería, fui interceptado por dos mastodontes a los que llamo "amigos".

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! — Comenzó gritando Gray mientras me daba un golpe en la espalda, gruñí devolviéndole el golpe.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que vimos y por qué trataste con toda confianza a la rubia?! — Casi me dejó sordo Gajeel, pero se irá de culo cuando se lo diga.

— Les contaré, pero antes déjenme comprar algo de comida, ¡Estoy que me muero de hambre!

Cuando entramos a la cafetería observé que indudablemente era impresionante, todo el segundo nivel era de mesas, máquinas expendedoras y la cocina supongo que estaba tras la barra donde atienden a los estudiantes, lógico de una universidad privada, en la secundaria y preparatoria no era tan grande, pero es obvio, aquí tenían que atender a miles de estudiantes de cada rama.

— ¿Funciona como en nuestra preparatoria? —Pregunté mirando a Gajeel y Gray.

Gray y Gajeel siguieron caminando a la barra principal en vez de sentarse en una de las mesas.— No, cómo somos un montón de bestias hambrientas no tenemos el lujo de meseros, vas por tu comida tú solito.

No tengo problema con eso, eso de los meseros en la preparatoria me exasperaba un poco, tenía que esperar más porque no era comida pre hecha y ellos tenían que atender a más mocosos, ir por la comida es más rápido, siempre pensé que lo de querer comida prácticamente de restaurante era para pendejos presuntuosos.

Mientras caminaba entre las mesas no pasé desapercibidas las miradas y murmullos sobre mí, sí imbéciles, soy el ardiente bastardo que hizo reír a Lucy Heartfilia y se fue con ella, sigan alabandome _«maldiciendome»._ Una vez que teníamos nuestro desayuno nos sentamos, yo de inmediato me puse a tragar el enorme omelett junto con los pedazos de queso y jamón.

— Ahora sí Natsu, desembucha.—Habló Gajeel tragando su sándwich de pavo en el proceso.

— Todo.— Continuó Gray masticando su desayuno, asqueroso que es.

Tragué antes de contestarles.— Fue mi mejor amiiga gran parte de la secundaria.

Gray y Gajeel parecieron decepcionarse con mi respuesta, mirándose entre ellos cómo si pensaran en qué más preguntar.— Y mi novia.

— ¡¿Tu novia dices?! — Exclamaron ambos provocando que muchos de los que estaban atentos a lo que hablábamos se sobresaltaran, yo sólo seguí comiendo.

— ¿Cuándo duraron?

— ¿Cómo era en secundaria? ¿Estaba llena de granos y era obesa?

— ¿Siempre fue una perra?

— ¿Te la follaste?

Abrí mis ojos y fruncí el ceño con lo último.— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa jodido imbécil?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Teníamos quince años, enfermo.

Gajeel tiró unas risotadas.— ¡Wow, tranquilo! Sólo era curiosidad, todo puede pasar en la edad precoz.

Tomé una gran respiración.— Dos años, siempre ha sido hermosa y sí, también una princesa mandona.

— ¿Y por qué terminaron? — Gray cállate, esos no son buenos recuerdos.

Bajé la mirada a mi plato vacío.— Es lo que quisiera saber yo.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Más detalles sobre lo que pasó con ellos, Wii.**

 **Disculpen enormemente si hasi hay alguna palabra cortada o sin acento, ando escribiendo en el celular, y no sé por qué cada que guardo el archivo y lo vuelvo a abrir hay algunas palabras que se cortan o no están bien escritas.**

 **Recuerden comentar si les está gustando, en qué puedo mejorar y qué piensan que sucedió para que Natsu y Lucy terminase.**

 **¡Bai!**


End file.
